Gogol
by RevengeADDICT
Summary: Nikita gets captured by Gogol, will Michael leave division and save her?
1. Worst Plan Ever

**Decided to write another fanfic in between Changes! Review!**

Sitting in her loft, Nikita held the phone in her hand, thoughts swirling through her head.

_If you were to join Gogol, you would have unlimited cash and resources, everything you would need to take out Division._

She punched in the first two numbers.

_But what happens next? Gogol will take over.  
_

She sighed, not caring about the consequences at the moment. If she could, somehow, get Ari Tasarov to believe that she actually wanted to join Gogol, then how would she even get the black box?

_Everything you would_ _need_

She punched in the number. Hearing it ring, she began to rethink her plan, but when Ari picked up, she pulled everything together. "_Hello?" _Nikita almost groaned when she heard the sound of his smooth russian accent.

"Hey Ari. Long time no see." She heard a sigh come through the phone, and guessed he knew it was her.

"Nikita. Why does everything have to be so complicated with you? One minute, you try to shoot me and the next you call me up asking for a favor?" She rolled her eyes, of course he would think she needed help, she was one person against Division!

"No favor this time. I came to take you up on an old buisness offer." There was a pause on the other line. She could tell he was taken aback by her behavior.

"So, you want to join Gogol? I knew this day would come, Nikita, I only thought you'd be doing it later... What made you crack?"

The fact that he looked at her as some kind of toy that would eventually break down maddened her, but what could she do about it? She needed this deal...badly. And even though working with Gogol was the last thing she wanted to do, she made the arrangements over the phone.

"Tomorrow. 2100 at the old bridge. I'll explain then." She hung up, knowing he would be there. He had made the offer in the first place, he couldn't really turn it down. She just sighed as she laid back on the bed, tired from training and dealing with Gogol. She didn't even want to think about tomorrow...

* * *

Nikita furiously typed on the computer, trying to reach Alex. _Alex, you there? Need to talk to you about something important. _Waiting impatiently, Nikita decided to get ready for the mission. Pulling on black leggings, a black tanktop and a leather jacket while hiding a secret tracker in her boot, and loading her gun. As she was about to leave, her computer beeped, with Alex's electronic voice coming out to her.

"I have a few minutes. What is it?" She turned around to the computer and set it to Voiceover.

"Well, I just made a deal with Gogol, and I'm going to be gone for a couple months at least." There was a pause before Alex spoke again.

"Gogol? I thought they were the enemy." Nikita sighed, knowing Alex would be like that.

"They are. I need help, though. I don't have a choice." There was no pause this time, Alex must have known what she would say.

"Let me know if you need anything." Nikita smiled.

"I'll be fine. I have to go. Take care of yourself, ok?" Nikita smiled as the girl's voice came on again reasurringly.

"I will. Good luck on your mission."

* * *

Nikita checked her phone as she waited for Ari. It was freezing outside and she wasn't very patient right now. She almost gave a sigh of relief as a black van pulled around the corner. It stopped right in front of her, and Ari stepped out, followed by four bodyguards. "Nikita. Arms up." Nikita sighed, set her gun down on the floor and raised her arms. Two of the men came over and searched her. When they found nothing, they immediatly handcuffed her. "What are you doing!" She tried to fight them off, but they had already slipped on the handcuffs behind her back. Nikita realized Ari never wanted to make a deal with her, he wanted to capture her. But why? Ari just walked up to her. "Nikita. I've spent so many years looking for you, and now I finally found you." All Nikita remembered before it went black was Ari walking up and stabbing something in her neck.

"Put her in the back. Let's go." With that, Ari stepped into the car and one of his bodyguards picked Nikita up and threw her in the van. Tires sped off and in an instant, were gone.

* * *

Nikita awoke to a bucket of ice water being thrown on her face. She coughed and tried to move, but was strapped down to a table. She looked around franticaly, remembering what had happened. "Awake yet?" Ari walked over to her. She just kept quiet, not sure what was happening yet. She became sure when Ari punched her in the stomach...

**Here ya go! Sorry so short, ill try to make it longer next chapter! REview!**


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

**Sorry so long for the update! Hope u guys like!**

Nikita struggled against her restraints and screamed as electricity flowed through her body. Ari turned the notch up even higher then he had before, watching her scream and writhe in pain. When he finally turned it off, Nikita felt like jello, she could barely move her body at all. _What did he want?_ It was probably the black box. Lots of important people wanted that, and Nikita had let her guard down and been stupid. And now there was no one who knew she was in trouble. Only Alex knew where she was going, but she didn't know that Nikita's plan didn't work out. She was shocked out of her thinking by electric waves forcing themselves through her body again, and the pain continued.

Back in Operations, Birkoff was furiously typing on the computer when Michael came in. "What are you doing? Percy needs you in his office NOW!"

Birkoff spun his chair around to face Michael. "Chill, dude. Nikki popped up on one of our alerts and I was just checking it out."

With that Michael's attitude changed. "Nikita? Where?" He leaned over Birkoff's shoulder as the computer genius began to hack a street security camera.

"Look."

Michael watched the screen as he saw a small figure sitting on a bench by a river. She looked impatient, tapping her foot on the ground like she'd been waiting there a while. Suddenly a black van pulled up and a man wearing a suit walked out, followed by what looked like four bodyguards. Nikita stood up and walked towards them. A few bodyguards came up, searched her, then handcuffed her. He saw her struggle as they threw her into the van. Then the van drove away and everyone was gone. Michael stood up, shocked. Then he turned to Birkoff. "We need to go save her."

Birkoff turned his chair to face Michael. "Dude, why are you so worried about Nikita ALL the time? Whenever we get a hit on her, its always: _No, don't go and kill Nikita, I got a hangnail or something, _You know?"

Michael shook his head. "You're making me seem like an idiot. And I just want to go see if Gogol has any new... equipment. I'm going now, so send the coordinates to my phone."

Birkoff rolled his eyes and continued his work on the computer.

* * *

Alex was doing sit-ups in Division's recruit training area when she saw Michael quickly walk out of Birkoff's office and walk toward the stairs. She frowned. Something _had _to be up. It had been awfully quiet here in Division since Nikita had been gone- that was it! Nikita! She shook her head. Nikita must of gotten in trouble with Gogol, and with Michael's overprotective nature, he was probably going to help her... She immediately got up and ran to Michael. "Hey Michael! Wait!"

He stopped before hitting the button for the elevator to talk to the sweaty recruit standing in front of him. "What is it, Alex, I'm in a hurry." Alex's mind raced as she thought of something to say. "Where are you going? It's been really quiet down here, and I'm bored. I wanna go on a mission."

Michael knew there was no way he was going to let her tag along on this mission. "Sorry, Alex, this is personal. I need to go now." With that he walked into the elevator and the doors closed.

* * *

Nikita waited in the cold, dark room for the next round of torture to start. Ari and his men were outside, but there was no way she could escape with all of the chains holding her down. She pulled on her restraints, to test them, but to no avail. She sighed. She didn't even know why they were torturing her. Probably just that Ari wanted his petty little revenge. She smirked at the thought. Suddenly the door creaked, and Ari walked in again. She sighed. She was really tired of all the pain and suffering he was insistent on enforcing.

"Nikita. Good rest?" Ari was accompanied by two more bodyguards this time. She sighed at the sound of his super-annoying voice.

"Ari, just why are you doing this again? To get back at me? Are we still ten years old?" He looked somewhat offended for a second before one of his men placed a towel over her face. Nikita knew what was next. She hated waterboarding. Still, she didn't have a choice as they pinched her nose and poured the water over the towel so she couldn't get any air. She struggled and gasped for air, but just got water in her mouth. She began to cough and writhe around, trying to get air. As soon as she was about to black out, they removed the towel. She laid her head back and began gasping for air. She couldn't stand this! She needed to escape somehow. But there was no way possible. She felt a rush of despair come over her when they covered her mouth again...

* * *

Michael was driving straight to the warehouse where it said Nikita was. He hit the gas pedal hard, he had to get there before anything happened to her! _Why am I so overprotective of her? Why do I care so much?_ He knew the answers to that, he just didn't want to admit it. But as he snuck into the hallway outside the room where Nikita was, he admitted it to himself.

* * *

Ari gave an evil smile and was about to shoot her in the kneecaps to cause her even more pain when Michael burst through the door with his gun blazing. He was easily able to take out the two bodyguards, but when Ari and him came face to face with Nikita in the middle, Michael took his shot.

**Review if u want more! It helps me continue writing :D**


End file.
